MLP: Good Friends/Episode 12
Why Is This Happening?!, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 12, is the second Season Two episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage discovers that everyone in the school is acting very strange...until she learns the truth. Characters * Starlight Mage * Velvet Moon * Lavenshy * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Cobalt Brush * Blizzard Dash * Sunset Shimmer Story (Time skip to the next day.) ~(Scene: Crystal High Main Lobby)~ (Starlight Mage enters through the front doors. Ahead she noticed Velvet Moon and Lavenshy, the latter being held by the former.) * Starlight Mage: Hm. Lavenshy must be still upset about what Sunset did to her yesterday. (approaches them) Hey, guys! * Velvet Moon: (glaring at Starlight) Don't "Hey, guys" us! * Starlight Mage: Velvet Moon, I'm just saying "hi". * Velvet Moon: Tell that to somepony who cares! * Starlight Mage: Velvet, what's wrong with you? * Lavenshy: (tearfully) Like he has time for the likes of you! You know what you did, Starlight Mage, and don't you dare say "I didn't do anything"! * Starlight Mage: Do what? You're confusing me! * Velvet Moon: Stop! You're a liar and a bully! Come on, Lavenshy. Let's get away from that she-demon! (The two left, leaving a confused Starlight by herself. She then walks off with a huff.) * Starlight Mage: Well, it would've been nice to get at least an explanation for their odd behavior, but no! They just walked off like I did something wrong. I sure hope it's just those two. If not, then being hated by the entire school would be terrible. (Just then, an angry Mangobelle marches up to her.) * Mangobelle: There ya are, ya traitor! * Starlight Mage: (angry) What? I'm a traitor?! * Mangobelle: Oh, ye know what ye did! I saw it, and I don't like it one bit! * Starlight Mage: (angry) Would you at least tell me then?! * Mangobelle: It's these! (She pulls out a piece of notebook paper and shoves it in Starlight's face.) * Mangobelle: You wrote those darn-awful things 'bout everypony in this school! * Starlight Mage: (reading) "Mangobelle is an old-fashioned mud-freak whose better off living a life as a cow, sighed Starlight Mage." But I didn't write this! * Mangobelle: Well, it has your name on it, so clearly you wrote it. (Sonata Jazz comes in.) * Sonata Jazz: Yeah, dudette! How could you say that about us? * Starlight Mage: But...I don't understand! What did I do to everyone? (Instead of answering her, Sonata and Mangobelle walked away.) * Starlight Mage: But...what did I do wrong? (Taffy Pie, Cobalt Brush, and Shining Star walked past her, the last giving her a death glare.) * Taffy Pie: You're no friend at all! * Cobalt Brush: Just AWFUL! My sis didn't want to show up today, knowing that you're here! * Starlight Mage: So she's skipping school because of me? * Shining Star: She totes thinks you're awful! * Taffy Pie: And everyone else thinks so too! (The three dudes left. Starlight saw Blizzard Dash by himself. She approaches him.) * Starlight Mage: Blizzard Dash, what's going on? Everyone I know has turned against me for some reason. * Blizzard Dash: You do know it's because of you, correct? * Starlight Mage: What? That doesn't even answer my question! * Blizzard Dash: Sure it does. Everyone knows what you did, so don't even try to come up with lies! I got that note that says your name at the end. You said in the note that I have a "frozen heart"! The rest?...I don't want to say it. You know what? Just stay away from me, Starlight. If anyone here is the bully, it's you. * Starlight Mage: (angry) Are you kidding?! We all know what Sweetie Swirl really is! We've seen through all the lies and everything! * Blizzard Dash: Sounds like you want to start a fight. Well, if that's what you want, then it's a fight you'll get. So go ahead and let it --- THWACK! (Blizzard falls over with a sudden pain in his eye. He looks up with his unharmed eye and there Starlight was. She looked beyond furious. Angered, Blizzard jumped out towards her. Starlight dodged it in time, but was grabbed by one of her pigtails. With a strong yank, Blizzard pulled her back and swung a hoof at her face. A bruise blossomed near the cheek. Starlight jumped forward, clamping her teeth onto the rainbow-striped tail. She yanked hard enough to send the athlete down onto the floor. Starlight grabs his head and smashes his face against the porcelain floor. Then she turns him over so that he's laying on his back, and pins him down using a spell.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) Instead of trying to turn be red, black, and blue, how about I crush your dreams of becoming an athlete?! (Starlight grabs hold of one white foreleg and slowly begins to twist it. The white Pegasus grimaces in pain. Due to how angry Starlight is, he knew very well things will not be pretty for him.) * Blizzard Dash: (weakly) S-Starlight...stop... * Starlight Mage: (angry) No! I will end it all for you! One more twist and the bone will pop right off! * Voice: (angry) STARLIGHT MAGE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING?!? (Starlight stopped and she saw Sunset Shimmer standing there, glaring daggers. There's also a small crowd that has been watching everything.) * Sunset Shimmer: Leave my Blizzy alone! * Starlight Mage: (angry) You! What have you done to me?! What are you planning?! * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I did nothing. So, why don't you just get the hay off of my boyfriend? Okay, everyone! Let's get away from that evil alicorn. (All but Starlight and Sunset left the scene.) * Sunset Shimmer: Now then, what were you trying to say? * Starlight Mage: (angry) I'm willing to bet you are behind this! * Sunset Shimmer: Uh, that's not true. I got a note from you too. So, how about you leave this school? Everyone hates you, and there's no point in trying to win your friends back. You are nothing but a waste of space here, Starlight. And you can thank Sweetie for this too. * Starlight Mage: Sweetie did this? But she got expelled! * Sunset Shimmer: She did. And now she's taking it out on you. It's your fault she got expelled. * Starlight Mage: What are you talking about? It's her own fault for being such a snob and a bully. * Sunset Shimmer: Well, everything would've been great for her if it wasn't for you to ruin her life! Now it's you that's the bully. Everyone hates you and you know it. So I suggest you do the whole school a favor and DIE! --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)